fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lana del Creme
Lana del Creme (ラナ·デル·クリーム Rana· Deru· kurīmu) is a 16 year old, Tamer Mage traveling around the Pergrande Kingdom. She owns a house in Centim Town. She is currently looking for her former mentor, Lexi Star. Lana is a Main in Grande. Appearance Lana has brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink visor and has her hair tied up into two large buns fastened with yellow ribbons and has pigtails hanging down to her waist. She wears a pink top tied with a bow around her neck like a halter top under a sky blue and white quarter length top with a fully pink design printed on the chest area. Along with the tops she wears frilly flared yellow shorts over opaque black tights with pink socks. Her shoes are sky blue and white with yellow laces. She carries a large pink and white handbag with a black strap over her shoulder. Personality Lana is a cheery and optimistic girl. In reality, she can be quite naive and puts trust into anyone she meets. Even when someone is being rude or mean to her, she simply ignores that fact and finds the good within them. She loves animals and nature and disapproves of the poor treatment of creatures. Lana doesn't like to say negatives and will try to cheer up anyone. Even so, Lana at times can get a bit discouraged, but this is mostly due to her overthinking things and exaggerating situations in her head with unfavorable outcomes which contrasts greatly with her optimistic nature. Alternatively, these bouts of dejection come off as comedic (and completely irrational). Lana can be seen as spoiled to some as she often asks her parents to get something for. Due to her training with Lexi, she has started to rely on her own expenses, but is struggling to break the habit. Despite her lack of experience, Lana wishes to see the world and meet lots of interesting people and creatures. History Lana del Creme was born in X775 to a Marilyn del Creme '''and a '''Richardson del Creme and raised in the Pergrande Kingdom capital,' Hercules'. As the youngest, Lana was usually spoiled and got everything she asked for. Her older sister, Roxie del Creme, often ending up looking after her as their parents were really buisness building up their fortune. By the age of 14, Lana had already decided what she wanted to become. After seeing Master Tamer, Lexi Star, in action, she asked her parents to hook her up with some lessons. While Lexi was less than thrilled, the del Creme Family had a lot of connections and she needed the pay. The two's began with a rocky start after Lana had scared away a rare bird Lexi was trying to tame. Over the course of the next two years, Lexi trained (and scolded) Lana in the country of Caelum. In X791, after Lana's birthday, the two returned back to Pergrande. Lexi had a personal problem she had to deal with and left Lana in Centim Town, where the young girl decided to rent out a house. In the nearby forest, she was looking for some berries as requested by the Centim Town Magic Shop Owner. While on her way back, she found a Volpex in which she tamed. A few days later, she received a mysterious distress letter from Lexi saying she was in trouble. Seeing this as a opportunity for adventure (and wanting to help her friend), she and her Volpex, named Wiley, set off to find her mentor. Relationships Wiley Lana tamed Wiley in the Centim Forest just after settling in Centim Town. Despite just recently meeting each other, Lana and Wiley developed an intensely strong friendship. TBA Marilyn del Creme Marilyn is Lana's mother. TBA Richardson del Creme Richard is Lana's father. TBA Roxie del Creme Roxie is Lana's older sister. TBA Lexi Star Lexi is Lana's mentor. Magic and Abilities Tamer Magic (テイマーマジック Teimāmajikku): Lana practices Tamer Magic, which allows her to tame creatures and use them for various things. As a Novice Tamer, Lana doesn't have a lot of experience with creatures, but makes up for it with spunk. * Current Tames: Currently, Lana has a Permanent Link with a Volpex named Wiley. Analytical: Surprising to most, Lana has shown to be highly analytical. Her knack for noticing detail and remembering it is uncanny. She often uses this knowledge in battle. Excellent Cook: Lana is an excellent cook. With the help of Wiley, her food is always baked to it's maximum deliciousness. Her speciality is Creme Cookies. Equipment Strawberry Surprise- The name of the tube of lipgloss that Lana carries in her handbag. When rubbed onto a surface, it becomes acidic when heat is applied. This formula is capable of eating through reinforced steel. This was given as a gift from the Centim Town Magic Shop Owner for helping her pick berries. The formula does not affect living organisms. A Guide to Volpex- An unfinished book written by Master Tamer, Egad Crosse. Lana found this book in the Centim Library. This book contains valuable information on Volpex. Lana has made it her mission to continue documenting her Volpex, Wiley, before eventually giving it to Egad himself. Pergrande Kingdom Map- An official and up-to-date Map over the Pergrande Kingdom. She purchased it from the Magic Shop Owner in Centim Town. Lucky Pen- A pink and yellow pen given to her by her older sister. Lana's Lucky Pin has never run out of ink and she's had it for years. She uses this to write notes in A Guide to Volpex. Creme Cookies- Lana always carries a package of homemade Creme Cookies, a delicious treat that is savored by Humans, Elves, and Volpex. Pink Blanket- An expensive pink blanket Lana received from her parents at a young age. It is fire resistant. Pink Brush- A pink colored brush with black bristles. She uses it for her own hair and Wiley's. Weaknesses Durability: Lana is a very delicate girl and can't take hits very well. Reflexes: Lana doesn't have very good reflexes and her dodging is sloppy and uncoordinated. Strength: Lana's physical strength is no where near it should be at her age. Her arms are like noodles. Storyline Trivia * Lana's favorite food is strawberries. * Lana's main theme song is 'Hurry, Starfish '(は～りぃすたーふぃしゅ Hārī Sutāfisshu) from the Clannad Soundtrack. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Greenvivillon Category:Human